Usuario discusión:Varrios de los vagos
Truco Hola, he visto en la página de discusión de GTAAAF tienes un problema con un truco. Sé que le preguntaste a AAF, pero te diré yo, para que no esperes más. Bueno, el truco es con tres L, pero no sé porque no te funciona. Deberías escribir el truco con más calma, letra por letra. xD-- . 21:44 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma si tu o alguien sabe como tener una firma personalizada por favor diganme porque no me gusta mucho esta firma --VDLV 18:10 4 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias. Si quieres tu, yo te hago una firma, dime como la quieres, que color y la tendras. -- . 22:40 4 dic 2009 (UTC) ok, la voy a hacer estilo Liberty City Stories -- . 16:28 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Listo . Que bonita quedó. Ahora vé a tus Preferencias y en la ficha de Datos Personales, en el campo de Su apodo para firmas pon esto: . Entonces en la parte donde dice Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin enlace automático) este activada -- . 17:00 5 dic 2009 (UTC) RE: Problema con el juego Primero vaz a Equipo y le daz en Propiedades del sistema (en una de las pestañas si es Vista, y si no lo es solo en propiedades con click derecho). De ahí, en la pestaña de Opciones avanzadas y en la parte que dice Rendimiento, clickeas Configuración y después en la pestaña de Prev. de ejecucion de datos, le daz en activar DEP para todos los programas y servicios excepto los que seleccione. Y sólo agregas los programas en los que tengas el problema y !listo¡. Fuente: Taringa! Bueno, no sé si funcionará, pero es lo que encontré. No sé mucho de informática, ni nada de éso. Si no funciona, mejor que contactes con alguien que sepa más. xD-- . 22:41 6 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:problema Hola, priero qué todo no explicas bien tu problema, segundo siempre hay forma de arreglarlo exliucate bien y te ayudare.Saludos!!-- 22:47 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :La forma de arreglarlo es eliminando la base y volverloo a descargar si qeres volverlo a bajar sin perder el progreso qué llevas SOLO ELIMINA EL ARCHIVO QUE SEA .exe y lo demas lo dejas asi no perderas el progreso.-- 00:20 7 dic 2009 (UTC) firma puedes decirme como hiciste esa firma --crash 23:39 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Artwork Hola Varrio.Te queria decir si te puedo ayudar con el art artwork.Espero tu respuesta.Salu2 .-- 18:19 9 dic 2009 (UTC) :Como vos quieras!!!-- 18:38 9 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Varrio.Ya tengo las imagenes que me pediste.Ya que no tengo tiempo de subirlas (tengo una fiesta ), te las mando por mail.El mio es juanpibuda@hotmail.com.Agregame y te la mando. -- 18:49 9 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:Firma ok, la haré ahora. -- . 23:18 9 dic 2009 (UTC) listo!! -- . 23:27 9 dic 2009 (UTC) RE: Problema Grand Theft Auto III Lamentablemente no sé que puede pasar. Si lo tubiera trataría de ayudarte, pero no lo tengo. :( Lo siento.-- . 23:33 9 dic 2009 (UTC) RE: Problema Grand Theft Auto III 2 Yo se, como el juego es sin HUD solo te da ese tiempo de HUD para una mision complicada, de ahi no aparace mas, te deseo buena suerte. Imágenes con nombre descriptivo Ya subiste bastante imágenes, pero a todas les ha faltado algo: la licencia y el nombre descriptivo. No les pongas "GetAttachment...nosequé", porque eso no indica nada, y todas tienen lo mismo. Tampoco les pusiste una licencia, que es la de Arte. ¿Qué hacer? Las tienes que arreglar o sino se borran por lo que ya te mencioné.-- 22:01 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es una regla que se tiene que seguir. Si tus imágenes las quiere utilizar alguien más para otro artículo, le será fácil reconocer de qué se tratan si lee un nombre descriptivo. Porque si yo te digo "¿quién crees que salga en la imagen GetAttachment?" dime si vas a adivinar. Y no importa quién te las haya mandado, a la hora de subirlas hay un campo para ponerles un nombre dentro de la wiki, sin importar cómo se llame el archivo. De la misma forma, tienen que tener la licencia Plantilla:FUArte. Cambia tus imágenes, por favor.-- 22:31 10 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Sip, lo siento, lo olvidaba. Para cambiarle el nombre a una imagen que ya está en la wiki, vas a la página de la imagen y pulsas "Trasladar". En el campo de Nombre le asignas un nuevo nombre descriptivo, junto con la extensión, y aceptas. Eso hará una Redirección del nombre viejo al nombre nuevo. Luego, viene lo pesado: los artículos donde colocaste esa imagen todavía tienen escrito el nombre viejo, hay que ir a todos ellos, editarlos y cambiar todos los enlaces para que cuadren con el nombre nuevo de la imagen. Este último paso no es del todo necesario, pero ayudará a tener mejor organizada la wiki. Saludos.-- 23:48 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya te lo dijo Abbey y no haces caso, cuando subas imagenes ponle nombre descriptivo y tambien ponle las licencias adecuadas que algunas no tienen.-- 00:03 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Imágenes con nombre descriptivo (2a llamada) No estás prestando atención a lo de subir imágenes con nombres descriptivos. Un nombre descriptivo NO es gtalcs87321-toni1-83-dasy7a-84.jpg. Por favor, arregla los nombres de las imágenes que subiste del Artwork de LCS, o de lo contrario se van. Arriba ya te describí el procedimiento de cómo trasladar los títulos. Cualquier duda o comentario, bienvenido. Saludos.-- 03:53 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Muy buien, les has puesto las plantillas, aunque les correspondía la de , pero bueno. El botón de Trasladar está en el mismo lugar que el de Editar. Saludos.-- 15:09 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo . 15:08 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :A ver, tranquilo Niko2810... Su acción no fue vandálica, sino que hizo una fusión, un poco abrupta, de dos artículos para redireccionar OG Loc a Jeffrey Cross. Varrios de los vagos: el personaje se llama Jeffrey Cross, pero es más conocido como OG Loc. Por eso su nombre verdadero es una redirección a OG Loc. En el artículo se aclara cuál es su verdadero nombre. No hay razón para una redirección como la que hiciste. Cuidado y saludos. -- 15:15 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculpa Varrios, fue un erros mio y de otros usuatios -- . 15:31 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Nop, tengo muy poca plata, asi que tendre que descargarlo -_-, eso. 18:29 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Busca por mininova.org. 22:59 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Imagenes duplicadas Hola Varrios te vengo a decir que antes de subir imagenes uses el buscador o verifica si esas imagenes no estan ya en la Wiki, lo digo por estás dos: esta y esta que subiste cuando ya existian esta y esta y estaban en sus artículos correspondientes. Y tampoco subas imagenes con marca de agua de otras paginas web.-- 16:12 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Muerte jajaja, jurai que vas a morir el 2012 XD -- . 16:58 12 ene 2010 (UTC) pregunta de donde sacastes al image ngta lego city es que vi un video en youtube de eso asi qeu responde.--Juan9999 02:58 15 ene 2010 (UTC)juan9999 GTA 4 Hola Varrio, vi que le preguntaste a Sebaut que si él encontraba una pagina para descargar dicho juego, que te la psara. Bno, yo tengo una estrategia. Busca en google GTA IV en 13MB. Lo descargas, lo descomprimes. Descomprimes lo descomprimido (xD) y listo! -- . 02:05 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola Varrios! Ya te hice la nueva firma. Mírala: Ahora para usarla sin ver el a tus preferencias, buscas apodo para firmas, y pones esto: , haces clic en el cuadrito que te aparece debajo. Y grabas. Si quieres que modifique tu firma, dímelo en mi discusión, con gusto lo haré. Saludos -- 18:25 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias ¡gracias amigo, de verdad te lo agradesco, -- . 19:04 24 ene 2010 (UTC)! Estación del Ferry de Staunton Oye Varrios la pagina que tienes para el concurso ya existe porque no hablas para que borren una de las dos es esta Estación del Ferry de Staunton y la otra es esta Estación de Ferry de Staunton para que luego no hallan confusiones -- . 00:03 14 feb 2010 (UTC) :Lo que considero es que la que ves que no tiene buena informacion le pongas la plantilla borrar y expliques los motivos, sin ninguna redireccion y sigas editando la que consideres que tiene mejor informacion. -- . 00:09 14 feb 2010 (UTC) :NO tu no puedes borrar el articulo pero si puedes avisar que debe ser borrado colocando la siguiente plantilla: -- . 00:20 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Helicópteros Hola Varrios, vi que hiciste muy buenas contribuciones en esta wikia y ahora te pido que si quisieras ayudarme a terminar el artículo Helicópteros. Espero tu respuesta en mi discusión. 18:12 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues en todo practicamente, si puedes agrega información de los helicopteros restantes e una galeria de imagenes para cada uno. Yo te ayudare. 19:10 23 feb 2010 (UTC) UDM 01:11 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!! -- 02:40 1 mar 2010 (UTC) :Felicidades amigo... espero que estes bien--TheFarrther 10:12 1 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Felicidades...-- 12:55 1 mar 2010 (UTC) ::: Felcidades Varrio, espero que estes bien....-- 21:27 1 mar 2010 (UTC) :::: Bien Varrio. Espero que estes bien -- . 16:40 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por el premio , espero que estes bien y que no te pase nada amigo. 16:40 4 mar 2010 (UTC) TODOS LEAN ESTO!!!! ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UN TERREMOTO Y PUEDE QUE SE CONVIERTA EN TSUNAMI. ESTARE DESCONECTADO ALGUNAS SEMANAS -- . 16:36 4 mar 2010 (UTC) QUE NO PASA NADA!!! RECUERDA LO QUE DIJO BACHELET!! -- . 17:56 6 mar 2010 (UTC) No debias proponer el borrado del articulo Taxista (taxis VC), solo debias trasladarlo. -- . 18:00 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya lo lei. Big Chilliad 13:50 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Duda Emm.. tu art del concurso. Acaso DBP de seguridad y PIG son lo mismo no? -- . 21:18 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Varrios --Varo IV 19:38 16 mar 2010 (UTC)Varo_IV Así es. Yo soy aquel de quien hablas. He decidido registrarme aquí, ya que soy un eterno seguidor y amante de la saga GTA, y, como tengo mucha imaginación, me encantaría poder hacer historias sobre personajes independientes aparecidos en el universo GTA. Así que, encantado de estar aquí, y espero que disfrutes con mis historias. PNG Varrios, recuerda que cuando subas una imagen hazlo en formato PNG, de lo contrario se resta mucha calidad. -- 19:50 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Aviso desafío -- . 19:20 22 mar 2010 (UTC) -- . 19:24 26 mar 2010 (UTC) UEDM No tengo problemas contigo Varrios, no te preocupes. Esos premios digamos que casi no me interesan pero pues me ofendi un poco por las palabras que Bigdadi y tú soltaron hacia mi trabajo en la GTE. Bueno, no importa, ahora Abril sera un nuevo mes y púes mi único plan es ganar el Concurso. 18:31 1 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Concursos Hola Varrios. Por mi está bien pero el único problema es que por estos días ando con una tarjeta de video espantosa. Jugar y ver cosas en los juegos puedo, pero no me pidas ninguna foto porque salen horribles. Saludos y felices pascuas -- 19:32 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola , me gustaria , pero estoy re cargado de pruebas en el colegio y tengo que aprender a bailar en el colegio , disculpa por no poder ayudarte , voy a estar ocupado todo el tiempo. salu2-- 21:55 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Que suerte que conseguiste un compañero , y felices fiesta para vos también , Salu2. -- 22:07 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Perdón por responder tan tarde pero el lúgar del que hablas no aparece en GTA VCS 09:36 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Art de Concursos El lunes creo que terminan los concursos, y nuestro art del Blista ya está terminado. Ya tendríamos que sacar la plantilla de obras. La única cosa que estaría faltando puede ser una foto del auto modificado en SA, pero eso puede estar de más. Así que, si no le vas a hacer otra cosa. Saludos por qué siempre digo eso? -- 16:31 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Bien, ya está como terminado. Si querías hacerle algo antes de terminarlo el Blista Compact se parece al DeLorean de McFly, no?, lo siento. — 17:27 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Ayuda En su ubicación hay tan solo un local pero no dice nombre ni a que se dedica 23:10 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Concurso -- 03:34 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades no es el oro que decía si les dieron 4 días pero, está bien -- 04:00 16 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Hasta el 21 no puedo usar internet o sí, pero muy poco. -- 11:33 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias, pero esto nop hubiera sido posible sin mi pareja y fiel compañero RC, quien contribuyo más, no como Cloud quien me abandono por no saber que editar -- 19:32 16 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES, VARRIO!! Tu primer concurso ganado. -- . 19:44 16 abr 2010 (UTC) PROYECTO RADIOS HOLA VARRIOS LOS VAGOS, POR LO QUE VEO NO TE HABIA VISTO!! SOY NUEVO POR AQUI Y TAL VEZ QUISIERAS HECHARME LA MANO CON UN PROYECTO BIEN PENSADO, NO SE SI LO HAYAS OIDO ES EL "PROYECTO RADIOS" SI MAN, ESTE PROYECTO SERIA UNA GRAN CREACION DE GTATOMMY ASI QUE TE DIGO SI ME HECHARIAS LA MANO, Y TAMBIEN BUSCA USUARIOS QUE ESTEN DE ACUERDO CON ESTE PROYECTO!!!! GRACIAS! :) -- 14:03 16 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Imagenes sobre LCS Bueno simplemente busque en Google "Wong Side of the Track", la de la reconpensa la saque de la wiki inglesa, y la otra de aqui. He estado buscando "The Wong Brothers" y solo sale sobre una compañia japonesa o china, igual intenare conseguir una pero no se si pueda ya que en Youtube, no hay nada y no puedo sacar fotos de mi GTA, ya que mi prima me robo el celular y era la unica cosa con camara que se conecta a mi compu (exepto la camara, pero no la puedo usar) 01:27 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Felizz Cumple Felicidades, Varrio-- 21:22 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple. 21:35 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! -- 21:56 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Varrios, que te la pases muy bien. -- 22:04 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Varrio! -- 22:12 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños! .-- 22:16 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz Cumple! -- 22:17 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Que bien que hoy es tu cumple Felicidades =D-- 22:21 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias a todos amigos(= -- 22:33 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños compatriota! -- 22:36 24 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES!! -- . 00:11 25 abr 2010 (UTC) HAPPY CUMPLEAÑOS!!! NO SE QUE MAS DECIR 01:11 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños!! -- 02:12 25 abr 2010 (UTC) oie oie, me ayudas con los autos drifters, me dan ganas de hacer esa wea como un concurso xd, que piensas? Concursos Acordate de calificar. 17:36 16 may 2010 (UTC) Javitomz t sigo esperando en "mi discución"...quiero aprender a editar mi pagina de usuario...como la tienen todos los demás..tambien mi firma, ponerle un dibujo copado y agregarle junto a ella el enlace directo a "mí discución" entre otras varias cosas..... ten paciencia, y no puedo decirte todo en una sola discucion, ademas ya estoy terminando, para decirte sobre las claves, como la tabla de tutoreo terminando que??..vos viste la seccion de carreras ilegales acaso?? edite todos los artículos yo y quedaron joya joya..y eso que no sabía un carajop de codigos ni nada..si queres verla date una vuelta y decime que t parecen..todas tienen el mismo formato.... http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Carreras_ilegales_de_Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... 22:22 23 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno, ¿quieres que te tutoree o no?, porque pudo cancelar el tutoreo no tengo problema, y si quieres que tro te enseñe sobre la tabla , solo dilo, no hay problema en dejerte -- 22:27 23 jul 2010 (UTC) si si quiero, nomas estaba alardeando.. lo unico que me complica son lops codigos del orto despues hacer paginas o crear artículos no tengo problemas como veras los puntos que tengo (alardeando de vuelta jaja) si tenes msn mejor, mucho mejor bHey, I appreciate that opportunity... 22:31 23 jul 2010 (UTC) perfecto, dame tu msn, y así te ayudare en el tutoreo-- 22:41 23 jul 2010 (UTC) javito_mz@hot... ya me conecto... Who is this PENDEJO? 22:47 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Holas, buenas y/o malas Resulta que decidí cambiar de tutor, así es, se me ofrecieron hoy al mediodía, más precisamente "ClaudeGTA3", no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero no entendía nada lo que me explicabas, todo a las apuradas y considero, además, que este usuario puede ayudarme bastante más que otros, él ya tiene a varios tutoreandolos, por lo tanto el va a ser mí nuevo tutor, no t enojes...contestáme lo que pienses, aunque sea...no quiero que se rompa el vínculo de charla por lo menos. saludos... "You hit me Assholeeee" 17:47 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Tutor Saludos necesito un tutor y me preguntaba si tu podrías serlo o si me podrías decir de alguien para que lo sea. (El comentario anterior fue realizado por Cristian Nahuel Centurion, quien olvidó u omitió firmarlo.) Esta bien, pero no se quien eres, firma para saber quien eres y empezar a tutorearte-- 19:11 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Varrios!! todo bien, te puedo hacer una pregunta: ¿cómo hago esa firma?, osea, una parecida, gracias! Tommy Vercetti VC 03:33 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Tommy VC, antes que todo prefiero que pongas titulo a la discusión, y ahora bien, sobre lo de mi firma, enrealidad no se como se hace, pero si buscas saber pregúntale a el Niko bellic.2810, el creador de la firma -- 15:58 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Imágenes de mala calidad Estoy viendo tus últimas imágenes subidas, y observo que no son de gran calidad. Acabamos de discutir en el foro que debemos evitar dichas imágenes, o al menos controlarlas para en el futuro borrarlas y/o substituirlas por otras de una calidad decente. En este caso, si tu deseo es el de subir imágenes, y te encuentras con que no son de buena calidad (pero, por ejemplo, son necesarias ya que no hay otra imagen en ese momento y el artículo está con falta de las mismas) puedes seguir subiendo y usándolas, siempre que emplees esta plantilla: (así se escribe) (así se ve) con el fin próximo de tenerlas todas identificadas, que ésta labor sea más sencilla para cuando queramos sustituirlas. Espero que en el futuro sigas esta recomendación y nos agilices el trabajo a todos. -- 01:33 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ok, pero es difícil encontrar imágenes de buena calidad de juegos para PS2 y PSP. -- 16:43 18 ene 2011 (UTC) :No hay ningún juego exclusivo para PS2, y en PSP hay capturadores de pantalla. Es facilísimo, yo mismo instalé uno sin tener ni idea. Lo dicho, si subes imágenes de mala calidad al menos incluye la plantilla. -- 21:08 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Retiro del concurso Oye amigo, porqué te retiraste del concurso? Es solo una pregunta... -- 18:53 24 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ammm... ok, espero que este bien .-- 19:01 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Varrio de los vagos, me he dado cuenta de que aveces subes algunas imágenes sin licencia las cuales son borradas, ten presente que toda imagen debe de tener su licencia ( ) y si es posible colocarle el origen de la imagen (si es que viene de una web) ya que eso también es algo de mucha importancia a la hora de subir una imagen en el wiki, saludos ;) '-- 16:31 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Kane ¿Qué problema hay con la imagen de Kane? La intención es poner una imagen lo mejor posible, y si tiene un skin corriente no sé qué problema hay en poner dicha imagen, aunque no sea propiamente dicha de la misión. La imagen la saqué en el mismo cementerio, y con el mismo skin, así que representa a Kane perfectamente; además de tener la mejor calidad posible. Una cosa sería poner un Balla normal y corriente, pero si me molesto en crearlo en el cementerio, puede dar el pego perfectamente como si fuera el propio Kane (de hecho, Rockstar ha hecho lo mismo que yo). 14:22 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Felipe1000 Una pregunta ¿Donde conseguiste esa imagen del conserje? está buenísima de donde las sacas. Gracias por editar mi artículo: F.Galli 00:17 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno aqui tu respuesta: *Descargue el MOD DYOM, que ademas deja que seas un personaje cualquiera, y aproveche el Impran Pet Sis *Bueno, para hacerlo seleccione el skin del conserje, lo deje a las afueras del salón, y le tome una foto con cámara XD. -- 14:59 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Pues gracias por editar mi artículo. Ah haber si me conseguis una pero de dos personajes. Los Apostadores, la imagen es buena pero las tuyas son mejores. No te va a ser dificil yo vi que en un video de loquendo usaron el skin y hasto lo hicieron moverse mirá el artículo pero por favor enviame el mensaje a mi discucion porque tardé años en leer el mensaje soy nuevo en la wiki Balla chulo Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué es esto y esto? ¿Acaso no leemos? ¿Tan difícil es, simplemente, entrar en el artículo para ver la foto, antes de editar nada sin tener ni idea de lo que se hace? Otra cosa: que sea la última vez que veo ediciones tuyas (o de cualquiera, pero te lo digo a ti para que no seas tú el que actúes) en las que simplemente te dedicas a cambiar los por . Es totalmente contraproducente. Si me da la gana (a mi, o a cualquiera) de escribirlo así, no es necesario que hayan ediciones que sirvan para cambiarlo. No digo que no escribas el salto de la otra forma, pero no te dediques a realizar ediciones simplemente para cambiarlo, como si fuera un error el escribirlo así. Para mi, el hecho de editar haciendo eso es precisamente el error, considerado una vandalización (ya que es una edición inútil que no aporta nada nuevo ni mejora el artículo). 00:51 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Si vas a subir imagenes nuevas, que sean imagenes completas, me harté de que borren mis imagenes renunció a las imagenes a menos que sea sumamente importante, si queres imagenes, poné imagenes buenas. F.Galli 20:20 31 mar 2011 (UTC) PID Felicidades Varrio! -- 04:35 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Gane! por fin otro premio que no es el UDM o de concurso o desafío! -- 15:44 2 abr 2011 (UTC) :He cambiado la plantilla por la nueva. -- 18:24 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok grax -- 18:30 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños -- 14:50 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Varrios! -- 23:34 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Grax a todos amigos! -- 23:36 24 abr 2011 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -- . 00:23 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Felicidades! -- 16:15 25 abr 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades Varrio! aunque un poco retrasadas ;)-- 16:28 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Nooooooooooo no se subirlas en PNG, no entiendo una mierda de como me lo explican porque tengo 11 años, resumilo. F.Galli 23:13 26 abr 2011 (UTC) PNG No me sale, no puedo subir las imagenes en PNG yo pongo lo del mapa de bits pero no funciona, y viendo la imagen, tu PC es diferente a la mía no me sale el formatom, contestame en cuanto recibas esto. Carl Johnsonnn 14:26 11 may 2011 (UTC) Misión destacada -- 17:28 14 may 2011 (UTC) -- 18:40 14 may 2011 (UTC) Huy perdon olvidé avisarte que lo logré, perdón fue demasiada felicidad por lograrlo. Carl Johnsonnn 20:06 14 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Esos cuadraditos que te salen a tí, son pixéles. Yo por ejemplo, tengo una buena placa de video (no como para que me anden los GTA más nuevos pero algunos los emulo), subo las resoluciones de los juegos y para sacar fotográfias utilizo el Fraps. Pásame tu Facebook y te mando el link por allí ya que no se puede por aquí. Imagen Oye Varrio no quiero ser tu enemeigo, pero, por que rayos cambiaste la imagen que coloque de Claude Speed era una buena captura. Varrio: soy Francof, quería decirte que se que estas editando el Loco Syndicate y quería preguntarte si nececitas ayuda en cuanto a las imagenes, yo tengo buenas imagenes te las puedo subir y te las paso. firma: Francof 21:19 16 oct 2011 (UTC) PD: podrias ayudarme a poner una firma mejor XD Imagenes Yo digo que te pongo las imagenes aca: thumb|left|300px|Esta que tal? y despues vos las pones, así te ahorras la molestia de subirlas a la wiki. Francof 22:23 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Artículos en obras Hola. Recuerda terminar el artículo Loco Syndicate, que no han sido editados en más de una semana. Saludos! -- 00:36 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, Varrios, quería preguntarte si puedo poner esta imagen del skin de Woozie: thumb|230pxFrancof 23:04 23 nov 2011 (UTC)